Weiss' Gay Panic Two-Point-O
by merikflame
Summary: Future AU. Serra Rose Schnee is about to begin her second year at Signal, and it appears the year will go just as slowly as the last, until Serra learns of the return of her best friend Star. blue eyes white ribbon pairing. Expect history to be repeated as Serra a goes through something similar to what Weiss went through with Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Serra sat uncomfortably, a brush being dragged through her hair.

"Ouch!"

"Stop fidgeting. You need to look presentable today." Weiss scolded, placing the brush down and grabbing two ribbons from the stand next to her. Weiss then took the ribbons and tied Serra's hair into her usual two ponytails.

"Why didn't Theo do my hair this morning?" Serra questioned, examining her hair in the mirror.

"Ruby's getting him ready, it's his last year at Signal after all." Weiss dismissed, putting the hair styling equipment away. "You're all set, go eat breakfast." Weiss commanded. Serra issued a short 'thank you' before rising from her seat and making her way to the kitchen.

Today was the beginning of her second year at signal academy, and, as always, Weiss demanded that anyone who had the title of 'Schnee' had to approach even the most menial of tasks with the utmost grace. Or to at least dress nicely while doing it.

Pouring milk into a bowl of cereal, Serra felt her phone vibrate. Retrieving the small pink device, Serra almost dropped her bowl when she saw who was calling her.

"Hello?" She asked after hitting the green button.

"Serra? It's me, Star! I just moved back to town!" Star excitedly squealed.

"You did?! It's been almost two years!" Serra shouted, lucky her parents had not heard.

"I know, it'll be so good to see you again! I'm starting at Signal this year!" Star said

"So I'll see you today?"

"Yeah, but I was just too excited to wait." Star said sheepishly. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi before we go to school. I'll see you when you get there!" Star said before promptly hanging up. Serra set the phone down on the table before sitting down herself to eat the bowl of cereal she had been making. It had been a while since she had last seen or spoken to Star, and now that she knew she would be there she felt just a tad more excited about going to class.

"Who was that?" Theo asked, leaning against the door frame. Serra jumped slightly but relaxed when she noticed him.

"It was Star. The Wukongs just moved back." She said happily, taking a bite of her cereal.

"That's nice, I haven't seen Julius in a while. It'll be nice to see him again." Theo said, going to the cupboard to retrieve a bowl. Ruby walked into the room and grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"I'm going on a hunt so I won't be home when you guys are back, but it shouldn't take more than a night or two." Ruby said before taking a bite of the apple and bringing Theo and Serra into a small hug. Moving to the door, Weiss intercepted Ruby and gave her a quick kiss.

"Stay safe." Weiss said.

"Always." Ruby said, hefting her bag over her shoulder and exiting through the front door. Weiss entered the kitchen and sat at the table herself. She then decided to check her watch and immediately shoot out of her chair.

"WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES!" Weiss shouted, grabbing her jacket and sprinting out the door. Theo and Serra locked eyes for a moment before following their mothers example and shooting out of their chairs toward the car.

…

"HAVE A GOOD DAY!" Weiss shouted as she sped away toward the Schnee Dust Company, she herself running late.

"Serra!" A voice called. Serra turned to see Star running toward her. It would be a flat out lie to say that Star hadn't grown any since they last saw her. Her hair was a bit longer as well, making her look slightly older than she was. Serra caught herself staring and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She then promptly took her cape and buried her face in it. When living with Ruby Rose, one needed something to hide their blushes in. "Its been so long! Lets catch up on the way to the lockers!" Star bounced excitedly.

"All first year students, please report to the auditorium for orientation." A loudspeaker sounded. Star snapped her fingers in a way that said 'Drats, foiled again.'

"So close. Don't worry, we'll catch up before the day's done." Star winked before turning and walking toward the auditorium.

"Serra, you ok?" Theo asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Serra blinked a few times before turning to Theo.

"Y-yeah, its just been a while is all." She said, once again hiding her blush.

"You'll get to hang out with her soon." Theo said with an affectionate pat on the back before he moved into the senior wing of the building. Serra looked around and realized that there was no one else in the courtyard.

"And then there was one."

…

**Dammit Funblade. Why do you have to get Ami to draw absolutely adorable things? The ship name for these two is Blue Eyes White Ribbon. I do intend to continue this. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The final bell rang, and thus the last class of the day came to an end.

Serra retrieved her books and made her way to her new locker. Today was boring, but tomorrow was the day that she couldn't wait for. Since Serra had just turned fourteen, she was deemed old enough to construct her own weapon. The weapon would be the one she used for the rest of her life, and her anticipation of the event was only magnified by Ruby constantly telling stories about her scythe.

In the end, Serra decided to stick with a pair of Katars, as she found them to be incredibly cool. It was times like these that made it apparent she had inherited her mothers love of weapons.

"Serra!" Star called, running up to her. "Can I hang out at your house today? Its been so long." Star asked, leaning against the lockers.

"That should be fine, my mother will be happy to see you." Serra said with a small smile.

"Sweet! I'll call my mom and have her give us a ride!" Star exclaimed, whipping out her phone.

"We shouldn't trouble Velvet like that." Serra said, picking up her backpack and shutting the locker.

"She doesn't do much as it is anyway." Star dismissed with a flick of her tail. She quickly sent a text to her mother and received a reply almost immediately. "She'll be here in five minutes." Star said, placing her phone away.

"So how was it living in Mystral?" Serra asked, walking toward the exit.

"It was nice, although the weather was pretty bad." Star chirped as she happily skipped along. "I wanted to call you a lot, but the reception there is garbage." Serra felt another blush on her cheeks and nonchalantly moved the hem of her cape higher.

"Did you make any new friends over there?" Serra asked. Star replied with a small shake of her head.

"Not really, kids over there aren't as tolerant of faunus." Star said, looking slightly downcast. "It's one of the reasons we moved back." Serra stopped, causing Star to pause and look back for a second.

"Did anyone hurt you?" Serra questioned, a slight edge in her voice. Star giggled slightly before placing a reassuring hand on Serra's shoulder.

"Do you really think I would let someone get away with that?" Star said. Serra thought for a minute and then calmed, Star was no pushover. "Now come on, my mom will be here soon."

…

"Wow! Its been a while since I've been in here!" Star exclaimed as she entered the large home.

"Mom will be home soon." Serra said, setting her book bag down.

"Which one?"

"Weiss." Serra said. She often forgot that not many people had two moms, and that they wouldn't always know which one she was referring to.

"So where's Theo?" Star questioned, moving up the stairs towards Serra's room.

"He's probably out catching up with Julius." Serra said, opening the door and entering her small, overly pink, room.

"You haven't changed a bit." Star giggled, plopping down on Serra's bed. Serra took a seat next to her.

"So... what do you want to do?" Serra questioned, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"I guess we could talk. How we're things while I was away?" Star asked.

"Boring and dull, when you left everything just seemed to go slower" Serra sighed.

"Aw! You do care!" Star giggled as she pulled Serra into a hug. Serra felt yet another blush, but wasn't able to reach her cape to conceal it.

"What's the matter? Embarrassed?" Star teased, tightening her hold.

"Am not!" Serra proclaimed, putting on her abrasive side inherited from her mother clad in white.

"I think you are!" Star laughed, continuing to egg her friend on. "Is this embarrassing to?" Star questioned as she started to tickle Serra's chin. Serra responded by growing more crimson. "It is! What about this?"Star asked before resting her head on her Serra's shoulder and rubbing her back. Serra's face became redder than her mother's famous cloak, and she started to emit a high pitched sound emanating from the back of her throat. "You're so cute when you're like this!" Star said. Without thinking, Star moved over and planted a small kiss on Serra's cheek.

Both girls froze. Serra locked eyes with Star, her face even redder than before, her mouth hanging open. Star's features were also adorned with a hint of pink. Uncomfortable silence occupied the air for several minutes, only to be interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Serra, I'm home!" Weiss called, hanging up her jacket.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Serra called after taking a moment to compose herself. She used her cape to hide the last remnants of the blush.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, a-and you were just so cute." Star stuttered, folding her legs.

"It's alright." Serra said before more uncomfortable silence invaded the room. "You... want to go say hi to my mom?" Serra asked after a while.

"Sure." Star nodded. Making there way downstairs, they could see Weiss sitting in her armchair reading a book. "Hey Weiss." Star called waving her hand. Weiss looked up and as soon as she saw Star, grew a smile.

"Its been a while Star. I wasn't aware you were in town." Weiss said, pleasantly surprised.

"We just moved back, I'm starting at Signal this year." Star said.

"That's nice. Serra has been miserable without you." Weiss added. Serra's face once again grew scarlet.

"Hey!"

"Hush it." Weiss said, picking her book up. "When Star left all you did was look glum. Frankly, it's unbecoming of a Schnee." Weiss said, turning the page. While Serra calmed down, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Weiss said, rising from her chair and picking up the phone. "Hello?" Weiss said. Weiss listened for a few moments, her expression growing more worried by the second. Before Serra could ask what was wrong Weiss quickly hung the phone up and grabbed her coat. "Get in the car, we have to go." Weiss said sternly.

"What's wrong?" Serra asked, following close behind. Weiss stopped in the door frame and looked back at the two girls.

"It's Ruby."

…

**Duh Duh Duuuuuh. Don't you just love cliffhangers? There is some error with the doc manager right now, but I found a work around. Leave some feedback and stay frosty. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Ruby?!" Weiss shouted as she burst into the hospital room. Ruby was sitting on the hospital bed, her leg in a cast.

"Whoa there Weiss! Everything's alright." Ruby dismissed, waving her hands. Weiss rushed forward and captured Ruby in a large hug.

"What happened?" Weiss breathed. Ruby patted her head softly, touched at how worried her wife was for her.

"A Beowulf jumped out of nowhere, got me in the leg." Ruby said, placing a small kiss on Weiss' head. Serra watched on, not wanting to interrupt such a nice moment.

"Heya Ruby!" Star shouted, hand held high in a salute. Serra let out a small breath. Star didn't seem to share her patience.

"Star? Is that you? It's nice to see you!" Ruby waved as Weiss pulled out of the hug, straightening her collar. In the time since she got home, Weiss was still in her business clothes.

"Don't scare me like that again." Weiss scolded.

"You should see the other guy." Ruby teased.

"Ugh, you dolt." Weiss responded with a small flick on the forehead.

"So what brings you to town Star?" Ruby asked.

"We just moved back." Star said.

"That's so cool! Maybe now Serra won't be all depressing!" Ruby jeered. Serra hid her blush and grumbled something incoherent.

"Was she really that sad without me?" Star questioned.

"You kidding? When you were here she was her usual arrogant, cocky self. But when you left she was all sad and didn't feel like doing anything." Ruby said, grabbing a pair of crutches and standing up. "It's like part of her died or something." Star tried to see how Serra was reacting to this, but all she could see was the hem of her cape and some hair jutting out the top.

"I think it's time to go home now." Serra mumbled from beneath her cape. Ruby looked at the clock and nodded.

"Yeah, nothing more these chumps can do for me." She said, moving toward the exit, Weiss hot on her tail in case assistance was needed. Serra waited until they were well out of earshot to remove her cape. Star of course stayed behind to walk with Serra, as any good friend would. When they could see that Ruby and Weiss were far enough away, they followed. Serra could pop a blood vessel if they kept embarrassing her like that.

"Hey Serra?" Star asked as they walked down the hall in relative silence.

"What's up?"

"Were you really that upset when I left?" She asked. There was no malice in her voice, or any hint of teasing. Serra thought for a moment and silently nodded her head.

"You're one of my only friends." Serra said quietly walking along. Star went silent in thought for a moment before jumping into Serra's arms. "What are you doing?!" Serra shouted, almost dropping her.

"I have made it my goal to make up those past two years you were lonely!" Star exclaimed, a look of determination in her eyes. One of her closest friends was made sad on her account, and she would not stand for it.

"That's great, but why did you need to jump into my arms?" Serra asked, easily supporting the weight of the monkey girl now that she had her bearings.

"I didn't have to, it just felt right." Star giggled, her tail winding its way around Serra's back. If someone saw them right now, they would think Serra comparable to a tree. "Now I demand that you carry me out to the car!" Star yelled. Serra was about to retaliate, but when she saw how much fun Star was having she only made a small grunt sound as she made her way to the parking lot. Serra set Star down as they approached their parking space, only to find it empty.

"They left without us!?" Serra shouted.

…

"I am so sorry!" Weiss pleaded as she pulled up. After a very unhappily written text message Weiss panicked and turned the car around. "I was so focused on helping Ruby and you guys were lagging behind I guess I just kind-"

"Mom, it's alright. You were worried about your wife." Serra dismissed as she got into the back seat. Ruby was sitting with her leg propped up on the dashboard. "Why don't you sit back here where there's more room?" Serra questioned.

"No way! You know I never pass up shotgun!" Ruby exclaimed, sitting back.

"And just what was your excuse for forgetting us?" Star asked, eyebrow raised. Ruby's small smile grew into a grin.

"I didn't." She said. "When I saw Weiss start the car up without you in the back seat I knew it slipped her mind."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Weiss shouted. Ruby giggled slightly before sitting forward some.

"Why pass up a free show?" She sneered. This was met with another swift flick to the forehead.

"Sometimes I question why I married you." Weiss said, starting the car.

"You have to admit though, back when we were in Beacon if I pulled a stunt like this the punishment would have been more than getting flicked." Ruby giggled.

"Back in Beacon we didn't have kids." Weiss said.

"True." Ruby said, setting her seat back. "I can't wait to get home and take a nap." Ruby said lazily. Serra sat back in her seat as well. Marveling at how two entirely different people were able to tolerate each other enough to get married.

"Hey Serra." Star said. Serra snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her friend.

"Since tomorrow's Friday, you think maybe I could stay for the weekend?" Star asked, hopeful.

"I see no issue with it." Weiss said from the front.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this too?" Ruby asked.

"What, are you gonna say no?" Weiss challenged. Ruby thought hard on her next choice of words. She learned after many years that if Weiss Schnee had challenged you to a battle of wits, that you need to be careful, calm, and strategic.

"...no." Ruby said, having lost said battle of wits.

"That's what I thought." Weiss said, turning her attention back to the road.

"Whatta ya say?" Star asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not." Serra said with a small smile. Weiss looked at her through the rear-view mirror, issuing a small smirk directed at her daughter.

She knew that look.

…

**I was feeling pretty sad for personal reasons, so I decided to take that stress and put it into a chapter, and I must say, boy did it help! It just made me feel better. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I know I haven't updated for like, ever, but I'm getting back into the writing groove. Also, a special shout-out to ElfCollaborator for featuring this story in a future chapter of Weiss Reacts, you rock. Also go check out Weiss Reacts, it's worth the read. Without further adue, which I heard from another author is old English for "No more bullshit", here is chapter four.**

…

Serra sat silently in her room, not really doing anything of interest. It was Friday afternoon, and Star still had not shown up for what she had begun calling 'the weekend that shall rekindle the flames of friendship in the name of justice'.

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Serra thought aloud. Weiss had arranged for Aunt Yang's family to be over for dinner, and the meal would be starting shortly. Suddenly Serra's phone went off and she saw that it was a text from Star.

'Running late, but I'll be there soon'

Serra sent back a quick conformation text before falling back onto her bed with a large sigh. She contemplated going on the internet, but she would probably just end up messaging Star. In fact ever since Star moved back yesterday, Serra just couldn't seem to keep her out of her mind. It got to the point where she couldn't do anything without Star popping up somewhere in her mind, and it was driving her nuts. So now she has resided herself to doing nothing, meditating almost, but even now invading thoughts of her newly returned friend seemed to crop up out of nowhere.

"Hey Serra?" A soft voice called, interrupting Serra from her deep contemplation. Looking over, Serra could see Weiss sticking her head in the door. "Are you feeling alright?" Weiss asked, walking into the room and taking a seat next to the now upright Serra.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, since this morning you seem to be doing a lot of, nothing." Weiss said with a slight pause.

"I'm alright mom, I just got a lot on my mind." Serra sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell Ruby and I anything." Weiss reassured.

"It's just... have you ever had something on your mind, but no matter what you did it wouldn't go away?" Serra asked.

"Once."

"What was it?"

"Let me tell you a little story."

**Beacon Academy:**

Weiss stalked through the corridors of Beacon, searching for something, ANYTHING, that could help her get that red haired girl out of her head. It was just supposed to be a simple mission, nothing more, and yet Ruby still found a way to not only prove herself to be a better over all fighter than Weiss, but to also save her from a stray Nevermore feather.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?!" Weiss shouted before swiftly punching a hole in the wall. She wasn't familiar with these feelings and the concept of not fully understanding her own emotions had thrown her into a panic. She was raised in a household where being perfect was the requirement, anything less than so was considered inadequate. Now Weiss was slowly being forced to grasp the fact that she was never perfect, nobody was, not even her father. As much as he would like to pretend, he wasn't anywhere near perfect, and his lack of emotion showed it, but the feelings Weiss was currently experiencing were different, and she had no idea what to do with the built up emotions.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, running up behind her. Weiss turned around and as soon as she made eye contact she felt as if the dam had burst, and all those pent up feelings came crashing out, straight toward Ruby.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Everywhere I turn all I see is you! With your big dumb smile and infuriatingly care free attitude, all I want to do is get away from you, but I can't! And another thing-" Weiss was caught off as she saw the look on Ruby's face. That big dumb smile wasn't there. Neither was the infuriating care free attitude. Instead of those all she saw was a look of pure sadness. Ruby had come to Weiss' aid, only to have Weiss direct her frustrations at her. After that moment one thing was certain to Weiss. She hated, _hated, _the sight of a crying Ruby. Before she could apologize for her cruel words Ruby disappeared, leaving only rose petals where she had stood

**The Rose Residence: Present Day**

"From that day forth I made it my goal to keep that smile on her face, no matter what the cost." Weiss finished. "Sometimes your mind tries to tell you what you really like in the most infuriating ways, and if your not careful, you might end up hurting those you care about" She said, standing up and moving to the door.

"How did you make it up to her?" Serra inquired. Weiss stopped for a moment before a smirk graced her lips.

"It took almost four truck loads of cookies, but she eventually forgave me." She said before closing the door. Serra scoffed at the idea of Ruby 'forgiving' her. In order for someone to be forgiven they need to be blamed in the first place. Ruby never blamed anyone for anything, even if they really deserved it. Silence to enveloped the room once more. Serra sat in silent contemplation of her mothers words.

"What I really like..."

"Time to eat!" Ruby called from the bottom of the steps. Serra groaned as she sat up. If it was time to eat that meant everybody had arrived except for Star.

"She really is running late." Serra mumbled to herself as she descended the stairs and entered the dining room. Everyone was accounted for, save for two empty seats. One set up for Serra, the other for Star.

"Hey Serra!" Drake called, his lion ears bouncing slightly. Serra gave a small wave before taking a seat. When they were little, Drake had a small crush on Serra, which he doesn't have now of course, since they're cousins. How's my favorite niece doing?" Yang asked, taking a small bite of her meal.

"Pretty good. Today we got to design our weapons." Serra said, with a small smile.

"That's my girl!" ruby proclaimed. "So what did you make?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"A pair of katars."

"Nice" Ruby nodded in approval. Suddenly a very distinct knocking could be heard at the front door. Serra's eyes widen as she realizes who it is.

"I'll get it."

…

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger. I saw a lot of awesome posts from Funblade and Weissrabbit on tumblr, not to mention the fantastic posts by Ami! Those drawing got me in the writing mood and I'm back! Also I'm sick so, yeah. **

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Serra quickly ran over to the door and pulled it open. Standing there was Star, a giant grin plastered across her face.

"You made it!" Serra beamed, pulling Star into a small hug. Star gratefully reciprocated.

"Sorry I'm late. Mom was stuck in traffic." Star apologized before entering and removing her shoes.

"Serra! It's getting cold!" Ruby called. Serra grabbed Star by the arm and led her into the kitchen. As soon as Yang made eye contact with Star she jumped from her seat and lunged for her, tackling her to the ground in one of her famous bear hugs.

"It's so good to see you!" Yang squealed, rolling around. Yang's rolling was interrupted, however, when she felt a hand grip the back of her shirt and yank her to her feet.

"Please don't suffocate her." Blake said bluntly before helping the dizzy Star up and bringing her into a hug. "I'm happy to see you back." Blake said before taking her seat. Nobody showed any form of surprise to the grand display of affection, Star was a close family friend after all. Serra brought the still dazed Star over to her seat and sat her down.

"So what brings you back to town?" Yang asked as she took her own seat.

"We just moved back." Star said, judging by her tone of voice she was getting tired of having to inform people that she was here to stay.

"That's good, Serra here was-" Yang was interrupted by a large glob of mashed potatoes making itself familiar with her face.

"Serra! No throwing food!" Weiss scolded.

"Sorry." Serra offered, but it was plain to see she didn't mean it. She was getting tired of people bringing up the depressed state she was in while Star was away.

"Wait, that means your sister is back too, right?" Yin asked from across the table. Star gave her a quick nod. Yin's impassive expression was replaced with a small smile as she once again fell into a deep contemplative silence.

"Hey guys!" Ruby happily exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. "I got Penny to build a condiment dispenser into my arm! Check it out!" She cheered. Weiss' eyes widened and she quickly stood up to try and warn Ruby, but it was too late. A nozzle on Ruby's finger opened up and ketchup came flying out, drenching the entire table and its occupants. Ruby, being the only one not drenched in ketchup, slowly crept backwards out of the room.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted as she stormed her way after her, trailing ketchup as she went.

"Penny specializes in making combat enhancements, so obviously she treated the ketchup upgrade like that of a cannon and bumped the co2 pressure up to high." Yin said, her small grin had shrunk back to her impassive stare.

"I call first in the shower!" Star yelled before rushing upstairs. Blake watched on for a moment, surveying the damage.

"Well, we should probably go make sure Weiss hasn't maimed your sister then head home for showers of our own." Blake said. Yang gave a nod and was followed out by Yin and Drake. Serra looked around and saw that only Theo remained.

"I get shower next." Serra said before trudging out of the room, leaving no room for argument. Theo looked around only to notice he was the only one left in the room, with a small sigh he sat back in his ketchup stained chair, and waited.

…

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby pleaded, on her knees with her hands clasped.

"Ugh, you utter dolt." Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Blake and Yang had just been through to make sure Ruby wasn't yet in a coffin. "I'm not mad, just, test this stuff out next time ok?" Weiss asked. Ruby swiftly nodded. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I am going to go take a shower."

"Sorry mom, no can do. Star's already in there and Serra already called it next." Theo said as he walked into the living room.

"Then I call third." Weiss said.

"And me fourth." Ruby said with a sly grin.

"Oh come on! You weren't even touched by the ketchup!" Theo said.

"Sorry kiddo, you gotta respect the dibs." Ruby saluted.

"I'm half tempted to bathe in the neighbors pool." Theo sighed as he stalked back out of the room. Ruby and Weiss took seats on the red couch, as it would at least hide some of the ketchup stains.

"Now that that's all over with, what did you talk to Serra about before dinner?" ruby asked. They both knew Serra was being bothered by something, but Ruby had yet to hear the problem. Weiss' small frown grew into a smirk as she sat back and crossed her legs.

"It appears as though our little Serra has a small crush on Star, at least that's what I see." Weiss said. Ruby's eyes grew wide and she immediately tried to bolt up the stairs, more than likely to smother Serra in hugs. Weiss however, felt that Serra was more than capable of working the feelings out herself, so she promptly grabbed Ruby by the hood.

"B-but Weiss! My little Serra's growing up so fast! Let me smother her in motherly love!" Ruby begged, trying to force her hood out of Weiss' grasp.

"You can smother her in all the "motherly love" you want _after _she decides to tell you herself." Weiss said, pulling Ruby back into a sitting position. "Now, in order for you to require a shower, I order you to cuddle with your condiment covered wife." Weiss ordered, holding her arms open. Ruby's grin grew and she gladly glomped Weiss, herself getting smothered with ketchup.

"I love you~."

…

**Sorry this chapter took me so long. I had a difficult time writing it. Also, a huge shout out to ElfCollaberator for featuring this story in Weiss Reacts, you rock my kind sir! Also for those that don't know, Ruby has a robot arm.**

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


End file.
